Victorious
Victoriousvɪkˈtɔrˈiˈəs (stilisiert VICTORiOUS) ist eine US-amerikanische Teen-Sitcom, die vom Alltag und den Abenteuern von sieben Schülern der privaten Schauspielschule Hollywood Arts in Los Angeles erzählt. Die Serie wurde von Dan Schneider entwickelt, der auch schon an der Produktion von iCarly, Zoey 101 und Drake & Josh beteiligt war. Die erste Folge wurde am 27. März 2010 von dem US-amerikanischen Fernsehsender Nickelodeon ausgestrahlt. In Deutschland fand die Erstausstrahlung am 29. August 2010 auf dem deutschen Fernsehsender Nickelodeon statt. Bisher wurden drei Staffeln produziert. Die Serie erhielt unter anderem eine Nominierung für einen Emmy-Award. Kritiker lobten vor allem die Leistung der Hauptdarstellerin Victoria Justice. Handlung Die Serie erzählt die Geschichte von sieben Schülern, die auf der Hollywood Arts zur Schule gehen. Im Mittelpunkt steht die 16-jährige Tori Vega, die zusammen mit ihren Freunden den Alltag an der Schauspielschule meistern muss. Im Kern der Handlung steht das Leben einer jungen Schauspielerin. Die Hollywood Arts ist eine fiktive Privat-High School in Los Angeles für künstlerisch begabte Schüler. An ihr werden unter anderem die Schauspielerei sowie das Tanzen und Gesang unterrichtet. Die Schule verfügt zudem über eine Cafeteria, das Asphalt Café. Staffel Eins Tori Vegas Schwester, Trina, absolviert an der Hollywood Arts ihre Schulausbildung, während Tori eine normale High School besucht. Jährlich veranstaltet die Hollywood Arts eine Talentshow unter dem Namen „Big Show Case“, für welchen Trina und André, der auf die gleiche Schule geht, ein Lied einstudieren. Am Abend der Talentshow erkrankt Trina jedoch unerwartet und Tori muss für ihre Schwester einspringen. Dieser Auftritt gefällt dem Schulleiter so sehr, dass er ihr ein Stipendium anbietet. Am ersten Tag an der neuen Schule, wo Tori außer Trina und André niemanden kennt, lernt sie Cat, Beck, Robbie und Jade kennen. Tori fällt es zu Beginn schwer sich an diese Schule zu gewöhnen, sie findet aber im Verlauf der Serie immer mehr Gefallen an der Schule. Staffel Zwei Die Handlung der zweiten Staffel setzt dort fort, wo die erste Staffel geendet hat. Die Hollywood Arts veranstaltet einen Gesangswettbewerb und gibt allen Schülern die Möglichkeit daran teilzunehmen. Zudem veranstaltet Tori den ersten Schulball der High School. Während den Semesterferien reisen Tori und ihre Freunde nach Yerba, eine kleine, fiktive Insel. Da Mr. Eikner eine Frau getroffen hat und mehr Zeit mit ihr verbringen will, gibt er sein Amt als Schulleiter der Hollywood Arts ab. Sein Posten wird nun von Helen ausgeübt. Rollen Hauptrollen 'André Harris' ist Toris bester Freund und ein talentierter Musiker und Songwriter. Er kann sehr viele Instrumente spielen, darunter Gitarre, Keyboard, Piano und das französische Horn, er bevorzugt aber das Keyboard und das Piano. André spielt bei fast allen Liedern, die Tori singt. Er liebt es auf der Bühne zu stehen und nimmt seine Begabung sehr ernst. In der Folge Diddly-Bops sang André zum ersten Mal ein Lied in der Serie. In der Folge Jade Gets Crushed entwickelt er Gefühle für Jade, als die beiden gemeinsam ein Lied schrieben. Tori hilft im schließlich über sie hinweg zu kommen. André ist seit Beginn der Serie mit Tori befreundet. Er ist einer der Hauptgründe warum Tori heute auf die Hollywood Arts geht. Nachdem Jade Kaffee über Tori schüttete und diese deshalb die Schule verlassen wollte, redete André mit ihr und erreichte damit, dass Tori blieb. André ist sehr eng mit Robbie, Cat, Beck und Jade befreundet. Er ist ein guter Zuhörer und hilft Tori und ihren Freunden oft bei Problemen. Er hat zudem eine Großmutter, die vor ein paar Jahren ihren Verstand verloren hat und ein paar Mal in der Serie vorkommt. Seine Cousine heißt Kendra. 'Robbie Shapiro' ist einer von Toris Freunden der Hollywood Arts. Er ist ein großartiger Bauchredner und benutzt sein Begabung oft, um seine wahren Gefühle auszudrücken. Er besitzt eine Handpuppe namens Rex, welche er fast immer bei sich hat und ihn oft beleidigt. Robbie behandelt Rex wie einen normalen Menschen und hasst es, wenn Leute ihn Puppe nennen. Robbie ist ein schüchterner und ungeschickter Schüler. Er ist sehr unsicher und fürchtet sich vor Menschen die mehr Macht haben als er. Robbie wird oft von Jade schikaniert und ist fast immer Teil ihrer Witze. Er kann nur schlecht Beziehungen mit Mädchen eingehen. Als er sieben Jahre alt war, hat er ein Spielzeugauto verschluckt, welches zehn Jahre später durch eine Operation entfernt werden musste. Er benutzt oft sein PearPad, was in seinem Umfeld aber auf wenig Anklang stößt. Robbie scheint Gefühle für Cat zu haben. In der Folge Prom Wercker fragte er Cat nach einem Date für den Schulball. Er besitzt zudem mehrere Kartonfiguren von ihr. Es wird erwähnt, dass er Jude ist. 'Jade West' ist die Freundin von Beck. Sie ist die Diva der Schule und hat eine hinterlistige Seite. Jade hat eine sehr angespannte Beziehung zu ihrem Vater. In der Folge Abserviert wird erwähnt, dass sie seit fast zwei Jahren mit Beck zusammen ist. Obwohl Jade und Beck sehr verschieden sind, bedeuten sie einander alles. Sie wird jedoch schnell eifersüchtig, wenn sie ihren Freund mit einem anderen Mädchen zusammen sieht. Jade macht sich sehr oft über Tori und Robbie lustig. Ein Running Gag der Serie ist, dass Jade Tori oft mit einer Stimme von einer Südstaatenschönheit nachahmt. Tori antwortet darauf meistens mit „So rede ich nicht!“. Jade ist seit der ersten Folge mit Tori verfeindet, weil sie, aufgrund eines Missverständnisses, dachte, Tori flirte mit ihrem Freund. Sie bittet Tori aber auch manchmal um Hilfe. Tori ist stets bemüht ihre Beziehung zu ihr zu verbessern, egal wie nervig Jade ist. Sie kommt meistens gut mit Cat aus, obwohl sie Jade manchmal fast in den Wahnsinn treibt. Auch mit André versteht sie sich gut. Jade ist eine sehr talentierte Schauspielerin, Sängerin und Drehbuchautorin. Ab der zweiten Staffel hat Jade anstatt braunem schwarzes Haar. Sie trägt meistens schwarze Kleidung und hat zwei Tattoos sowie drei Piercings. Zudem besitzen Jade und Beck die gleiche Halskette, welche sie oft trägt. Sie mag es nicht, als beängstigende oder verrückte Person dargestellt zu werden. Jade kann wie Tori fließend Spanisch sprechen. Jades Spind ist mit vielen Scheren dekoriert. 'Cat Valentine' ist die scheinbar süße und lustige die mit allen gut auskommt. Ihre Freunde sind sich sicher dass in ihrem Kopf etwas nicht stimmt aber das macht Cat so niedlich un lustig. Das ist dass was ihre Freunde so an ihr mögen. 'Beck Oliver' ist der gutaussehende Freund von Jade. Er ist ein lustiger, einfacher, hübscher und am Boden gebliebener Mensch. Er wird oft von Mädchen umrundet, was Jade sehr eifersüchtig macht. Während der ersten Staffel wird erwähnt, dass die beiden seit zwei Jahren zusammen sind. Beck mag es seine Freundin eifersüchtig zu machen, damit er weiß ob Jade ihn noch liebt. Jade findet das überhaupt nicht lustig, sie bemerkt jedoch, dass es keinen Grund gibt eifersüchtig zu sein, da Beck sie über alles liebt. Obwohl Beck manchmal etwas genervt scheint, meistens in einem Zusammenhang mit Robbie oder Trina, bleibt er in der Regel ruhig und gelassen. Er und André sind schon seit langer Zeit sehr gute Freunde. In der ersten Folge küsste er Tori, nachdem diese ihn im Rahmen einer alphabetischen Improvisation dazu aufgefordert hatte. Beck lebt in einem Wohnwagen, der in der Auffahrt vor dem Haus seiner Eltern steht, da er dort nach seinen eigenen Regeln leben kann. Jade erwähnte zu Beginn der zweiten Staffel, dass er in Kanada geboren wurde. In der Folge Party mit Victorious ist zu sehen, dass Beck durch nichts zu erschrecken ist. 'Trina Vega' ist Toris ältere Schwester. Sie hat große Hoffnungen und Träume eines Tages ein Star zu sein, jedoch scheint sie keine Art von Talent zu haben. Ursprünglich sollte Trina an der Seite von André beim Big Show Case der Hollywood Arts auftreten, bis sie erkrankte. Trina scheint eine sympathische Person zu sein, sobald jemand aber ihr Talent in Frage stellt, kann sie schnell zur Diva werden. Cat ist die Einzige mit der Trina einigermaßen gut auskommt. Trina glaubt, dass die Schauspielerei und der Gesang ihre Bestimmung sei, obwohl sie keines von Beiden wirklich beherrscht. Es ist unklar, wie sie es auf die Hollywood Arts geschafft hat. Trina ist sehr oberflächlich und egoistisch. In einigen Folgen zeigt sich Trina aber auch fürsorglich, indem sie sich um ihre Schwester kümmert und Tori bei ihren Problemen hilft. In der Folge Helen Back Again wurde Trina von der Hollywood Arts geworfen, auf Grund eines Missverständnisses weiß sie das jedoch nicht. Durch einen Trick kann Tori erreichen, dass ihre Schwester wieder an der Schule aufgenommen wird. Nebenrollen 'Sinjin Van Cleef' ist ein seltsamer und unheimlicher Schüler der Hollywood Arts, der seinen Mitschülern Fragen aufwirft. Auf seinem Spind hat er Essensreste geklebt, zudem sammelt er Zähne von Verwandten von Präsidenten der Vereinigten Staaten und liebt Disco-Musik. Er ist in Jade verliebt und vergöttert sie, obwohl Jade ihn verachtet. In der Folge Über den Wolken brach er sogar in ihr Haus ein. Es ist nicht bekannt, wie er auf die Hollywood Arts gekommen ist. Sinjin baut die meisten Bühnenbilder und ist bei Aufführungen der Schule oftmals hinter der Bühne für Licht- und Soundeffekte zuständig, außerdem ist er Leiter für Spezialeffekte. Sein Name ist eine Anspielung auf das Onlinespiel World of Warcraft und kommt vom Boss namens Edwin Van Cleef und der Stadt Sen'jin Village. Er ist in fast jeder Folge zu sehen. Tori und ihre Freunde halten sich lieber von ihm fern. 'Erwin Sikowitz' ist ein Schauspiellehrer der Hollywood Arts. Seine Lehrmethoden sind meist merkwürdig und seltsam, zeigen aber oft großen Erfolg. Er geht immer barfuß und betritt das Klassenzimmer manchmal durch das Fenster. Er liebt Kokosnuss-Milch, da er davon „Visionen“ bekommt. Tori gab ihm an ihrem ersten Schultag zwei Dollar, weil sie dachte er wäre ein Obdachloser. Sikowitz half André, Robbie, Jade, Cat und Beck bei der Gründung eines gefakten Tischtennis-Teams um Geld von der Schule zu bekommen. In der Folge Diddly-Bops wird erwähnt, dass Sikowitz 34 Jahre alt ist. Außer in der ersten Folge wird er von seinen Schülern „Sikowitz“, anstatt „Mr. Sikowitz“, genannt. Er hat einen Neffen namens Jason. 'Lane Alexander' ist der Vertrauenslehrer der Schule. Er versucht die Probleme der Schüler an der Hollywood Arts zu lösen, was ihm meistens sehr gut gelingt. Er verkündet oft wichtige Neuigkeiten an der Schule. Er hasst trockene Haut und reibt sich deshalb seine Hände oft mit Lotion ein. Lane hat einen Neffen namens Devin. In der Folge The Wood war er der Jenige, der das Fernsehteam verjagte, nachdem die Schüler der Hollywood Arts aufgrund der Show lauter verrückte Dinge angestellt hatten. In der gleichen Folge ist ersichtlich, dass er in Rage kein Problem hat Gewalt anzuwenden. 'David und Holly Vega' sind die Eltern von Tori und Trina. Sie sind sehr glückliche und liebevolle Eltern, ziehen sich aber eher aus den Problemen ihrer Töchter zurück. In der Folge Das hässliche Entlein verbrachten sie das Wochenende in Santa Barbara, weil Trina die Weisheitszähne gezogen wurden. Mr. Vega ist ein Polizist, was Tori und Trina manchmal zu ihrem Vorteil nutzen. 'Charlotte Harris' ist Andrés verrückte Großmutter. In der Folge Heiß, heiß, heiß! erwähnt André, dass seine Großmutter vor sechs Jahren ihren Verstand verloren hat. Sie hat vor fast allem Angst und verlässt ihr Haus deshalb nur sehr selten. Wenn sie auf eine unbekannte Person trifft, versteckt sie sich so schnell wie möglich und schreit: „Ich kenne Sie nicht!“. Bisher war sie in den Folgen Die Neue, Über den Wolken, Eine Nacht bei Sikowitz und Party mit Victorious zu sehen. 'Festus' ist ein Verkäufer des Grub Trucks, einem Imbissladen auf dem Asphalt Café. In der Folge The Wood mussten Robbie und Trina kurzzeitig seinen Job übernehmen, da sie ihn verletzt hatten. Nachdem Tori und Jade in der gleichen Episode sein Auto zerstört hatten, mussten sie ihn in einer Schubkarre nach Hause fahren. Er erzählte Tori über sein Heimatland Yerba und erwähnte, dass sie dort gratis im Hotel seines Bruders übernachten können, wenn sie als Gegenleistung jeden Abend ein Lied singen werden. Er war bisher in den Folgen Hoch lebe Crystal Waters!, The Wood und Locked Up zu sehen. weitere Rollen 'Mr. Eikner' war der Schulleiter der Hollywood Arts. In der Folge Helen Back Again legte er sein Amt als Rektor der Hollywood Arts nieder, weil er mehr Zeit mit seiner neuen Freundin verbringen will. Er wird oft erwähnt, war aber nur in den Folgen Die Neue und Helen Back Again zu sehen. 'Cats Bruder' ist der seltsame Bruder von Cat. Obwohl er bisher keinen Auftritt in der Serie hatte, wird er von Cat sehr oft erwähnt. Gemäß ihren Angaben ist er oft in komische und verrückte Szenarien verwickelt, bei denen er verletzt wird. Beispielsweise soll er einmal Cats Armband aufgegessen haben oder aus dem vierten Stock auf einen Bus gestürzt sein. Zudem wurde er in Japan niedergeschlagen und ein anderes Mal wurde er beinahe von einem Clown ausgeknipst, außerdem biss er Cat einmal in der Nacht in den Fuß. Seine Lieblings-Eis-Sorte ist „Funky Nutblast“, wie in der Folge Ice Cream for Ke$ha erwähnt wird. 'Helen Dubois' ist die momentane Schulleiterin der Hollywood Arts. Viele haben Angst vor ihr da sie so schnippisch ist. Doch sie kann genau wie die Hauptdarsteller sehr gut singen. Sie hatte bisher nur einen Auftritt in der Folge Helen Back Again. 'Mrs. Shapiro' ist Robbies Großmutter. Sie lebt zusammen mit ihrem Ehemann Maury. Sie kann Cat nicht leiden und hat keine Ahnung von Computern, weshalb sie oft Robbie um Hilfe ruft. Sie war bisher nur in der Folge Ein Song für Trina zu sehen. Synchronsation Die deutschsprachige Synchronfassung entsteht unter der Leitung von Ulrike Lau beim Berliner Unternehmen EuroSync Produktion Entstehung Victorious ist nach The Amanda Show, Drake & Josh, Zoey 101, und iCarly die fünfte Serie, die Dan Schneider für Nickelodeon entwickelte. Im Jahr 2005 traf Schneider das erste Mal Victoria Justice, die für die Rolle der Lola Martinez in der Serie Zoey 101 vorsprach. Er war so beeindruckt von ihrer Energie und ihrem Aussehen, dass er ihr die Rolle kurz darauf gab. Nachdem er drei Episoden mit ihr gedreht hatte, sagte er zu Nickelodeon: „Ich habe euren nächsten Star.“ Justice spielte ihre Rolle bei Zoey 101 weiter, bis die Serie im Jahr 2008 eingestellt wurde. Zur selben Zeit landete Nickelodeons größter Konkurrent, The Walt Disney Company, riesige Erfolge mit Hannah Montana und High School Musical. Aufgrund deren Beliebtheit unterzeichnete Nickelodeon 2007 einen Vertrag mit Sony Music Entertainment, bei Musik- und Fernsehprojekten zusammen zu arbeiten. Nun wurde Schneider beauftragt, die erste auf Musik basierende Fernsehserie für Nickelodeon zu schreiben. Noch vor dem Ende von Zoey 101 sprach Schneider mit Justice über eine neue Serie mit ihr in der Hauptrolle. Schneider erkannte, dass viele Kinder und Jugendliche gerne Schauspieler oder Sänger werden möchten. Er wollte deshalb eine Serie erschaffen, die den Zuschauern einen Einblick in das Leben einer berühmten Person gibt. Während des Gesprächs zwischen Schneider und Justice wurden verschiedene Konzepte besprochen. Justice erwähnte zudem, dass sie früher eine Schule für darstellende Künste besucht hatte. Dies inspirierte Schneider dazu, eine Serie über Jugendliche, die eine Schauspielschule besuchen, zu schreiben. „Wenn ich etwas von Kindern gelernt habe, dann, dass jedes Kind davon träumt eine Berühmtheit zu sein“, so Schneider. Am 13. August 2008 gab Nickelodeon bekannt, dass Justice den Vertrag für die Serie unterschrieben hat. Sony Music Entertainment ist Co-Produzent der Serie und produziert und veröffentlicht die Musik zur Serie. Produktionsprozess Da Schneider parallel zu Victorious an der Produktion von iCarly beteiligt ist, werden in nur etwa fünf Monaten des Jahres Victorious-Folgen gedreht. Dies reicht aus, um sämtliche Episoden einer Staffel abzudrehen. Zu Beginn wird das Drehbuch von den Autoren in Gruppenarbeit entworfen und schließlich vom Hauptautor ausformuliert. Anschließend treffen sich die Autoren, Produzenten und die Hauptbesetzung zu einer Leseprobe, dem „Table Read“. Dabei werden Verfeinerungen am Drehbuch vorgenommen. In der gleichen Woche beginnt die Verfilmung der Folge. Dies dauert in der Regel vier bis fünf Tage. Nachdem die Folge aufgezeichnet ist, werden die Lieder, die in der jeweiligen Episode vorkommen, im Tonstudio nachträglich aufgenommen. Ab diesem Zeitpunkt beginnen die Filmeditoren mit dem Schnitt und der Nachbearbeitung der Folge. Dabei sind häufig die Produzenten anwesend. Die Drehbücher werden von Dan Schneider, Jake Farrow, Matt Fleckenstein, Arthur Gradstein und George Doty IV geschrieben. Regie in der Serie führen Steve Hoefer, Adam Weissman, Russ Reinsel und David Kendall. Besetzung Die meisten Hauptdarsteller der Serie Victorious hatten bereits Auftritte in anderen Nickelodeon-Produktionen. Victoria Justice spielte neben ihrer Rolle als Lola Martinez in Zoey 101 auch kleinere Rollen in den von Nickelodeon produzierten Serien iCarly, True Jackson, The Naked Brothers Band und Troop – Die Monsterjäger. Zudem war sie an der Seite von Avan Jogia im Filmmusical Spectacular! zu sehen. Daniella Monet hatte einen Gastauftritt als Rebecca in drei Folgen der Nickelodeon-Serie Zoey 101. Leon Thomas III spielte in den Musicals The Color Purple und Caroline, or Change mit, er hatte einen Gastauftritt als Harper bei iCarly und spielte eine kleinere Rolle im Musikfilm Der Klang des Herzens. Elizabeth Gillies und Ariana Grande spielten beide im Musical 13 mit. Grande stand vor Victorious als einzige der sieben Hauptdarsteller noch nie vor der Kamera. In der Serie traten bereits verschiedene internationale Berühmtheiten wie Ke$ha, Perez Hilton und Renée Taylor auf. Zudem erhielten mehrere Schauspieler, die durch andere Nickelodeon-Serien bekannt sind, kleinere Gastauftritte, darunter: Jerry Trainor, Josh Peck, Yvette Nicole Brown und Nathan Kress. Dreharbeiten Victorious spielt hauptsächlich in der Hollywood Arts, deren Kulisse sich in den Nickelodeon Studios am Sunset Boulevard in Hollywood, Kalifornien befindet. Die Außenaufnahmen der Schule stammen von der Burbank High School in der Nähe von Los Angeles. Die Szenen des Asphalt Cafés sowie die meisten Außenszenen werden auf dem Parkplatz der Nickelodeon Studios in Hollywood gedreht. Die Dreharbeiten der 20 Folgen umfassenden ersten Staffel, begannen am 5. Oktober 2009 und dauerten bis zum 26. März 2010. Am 22. Oktober 2010 gab Dan Schneider die Produktion einer zweiten Staffel mit 13 Folgen bekannt. Gedreht wurde vom 25. Oktober 2010 bis zum 23. Februar 2011. Die dritte Staffel wird seit Ende September 2011 gedreht. Stil Zwischen einzelnen Szenen werden als Übergänge oft Ausschnitte des Alltags der Hollywood Arts gezeigt. Zudem sieht man während der Folge manchmal Toris Smartphone mit ihrer Stimmung und einer aktuellen Statusmeldungen auf TheSlap.com, einer schulinternen Website, die in Wirklichkeit von Nickelodeon zu Promotionszwecken betrieben wird. In Victorious wird wie in anderen Nickelodeon-Serien sehr stark auf die Vermeidung von Produktplatzierungen geachtet. Das in der Serie verwendete „Pear Phone“ und das „Pear Pad“ sind Anspielungen auf das iPhone und das iPad von Apple (englisch pear – Birne, englisch apple – Apfel). Sämtliche Computer haben eine Birne auf der Rückseite, die über das Apple-Logo geklebt wurde. Zudem wird der Name des Internet-Videoportal YouTube durch „Splash Face“ ersetzt. Musik Aufgrund der Beliebtheit von Musikserien wollten die Macher von Victorious eine ähnliche Serie produzieren. Neben der Schauspielerei wird so an der Hollywood Arts sehr viel Wert auf die musikalischen Fähigkeiten der Schüler gelegt. Jeder Schüler der Highschool muss mindestens ein Instrument spielen. Um die Lieder optimal zu integrieren, werden in die Handlung der Serie oft Konzerte, Gesangswettbewerbe oder ähnliches eingebaut. Justice sagte, dass in jeder dritten oder vierten Folge ein Lied von einem Hauptdarsteller vorgetragen wird. Bisher wurde ein Album zur Serie veröffentlicht. Zu einigen Liedern werden zudem Musikvideos produziert. Sämtliche Lieder und Musikvideos werden durch die Plattenfirma Sony Music Entertainment veröffentlicht. Der Titelsong Make It Shine von Victoria Justice wurde von Dr. Luke und Michael Corcoran geschrieben. Er stieg auf Platz 116 der amerikanischen Billboard-Charts ein. Das Lied Freak the Freak Out aus der Folge Das hässliche Entlein ist auf Platz 78 der US-amerikanischen Billboard Hot 100 eingestiegen und erreichte in der folgenden Woche Platz 50. Die im Jahre 2011 erschienenen Veröffentlichungen Beggin’ on Your Knees und Best Friend’s Brother stiegen auf Platz 58 und Platz 86 der Billboard Hot 100 ein. Ausstrahlung Episoden Hauptartikel: Episodenliste ''' Die Episoden erzählen in jeweils rund 23 Minuten eine in sich abgeschlossene Geschichte, sodass sie sich mit Werbeunterbrechungen zur halbstündigen Ausstrahlung eignen. Die Ausstrahlungsreihenfolge entspricht weder im deutschsprachigen Raum noch in den Vereinigten Staaten der Produktionsreihenfolge. Die Erstausstrahlung der neuen Episoden ist in den Vereinigten Staaten meistens samstags um 20:00 Uhr auf Nickelodeon zu sehen, wobei nicht jede Woche eine neue Folge ausgestrahlt wird. Beim deutschen Nickelodeon finden die Erstausstrahlungen der Folgen meistens am Wochenende gegen Abend statt. In Deutschland, Österreich und der Schweiz wird die Serie zudem bei dem Bezahlfernsehsender Nicktoons ausgestrahlt. Mehrteilige Folge Zu Victorious wurden bisher zwei Episoden als mehrteilige Folgen produziert. Die erste mehrteilige Folge, bestehend aus der 13. sowie 14. Episode der ersten Staffel, wurde am 26. November 2010 unter dem Namen Freak the Freak Out in den Vereinigten Staaten ausgestrahlt. Insgesamt 5,27 Millionen US-Amerikaner sahen die Erstausstrahlung der Folge. Im deutschsprachigen Raum heißt die Folge Das hässliche Entlein und wurde am 5. Februar 2011 erstausgestrahlt. Die Folge Locked Up ist ebenfalls ein Zweiteiler und ist die sechste sowie siebte Folge der zweiten Staffel. In den Vereinigten Staaten wurde die Episode am 30. Juli 2011 zum ersten Mal ausgestrahlt und von 5,2 Millionen Zuschauern gesehen. Bei beiden Folgen führte Steve Hofer Regie und Dan Schneider schrieb das Drehbuch. Crossover '''Hauptartikel: iCarly: Party mit Victorious Am 29. August 2010 bestätigte Dan Schneider die Fertigstellung des Scripts für den Crossoverfilm zwischen den beiden von Schneider produzierten Serien Victorious und iCarly. Das Crossover feierte am 4. Juni 2011 in Los Angeles Premiere und wurde am 11. Juni 2011 in den Vereinigten Staaten auf dem Fernsehsender Nickelodeon erstausgestrahlt. Die deutschsprachige Erstausstrahlung erfolgte am 1. Oktober 2011 durch Nickelodeon Deutschland. Die drei Teile des Crossovers werden als iCarly-Folgen gezählt, die Besetzung von Victorious wird dort mit einem Gastauftritt aufgeführt. Veröffentlichungen CD's Hauptartikel: Victorious (Soundtrack) '' Am 2. August 2011 wurde in den Vereinigten Staaten der erste Soundtrack zur Serie veröffentlicht, welcher 13 Lieder, inklusive dem Titelsong Make It Shine beinhaltet. Der Soundtrack erreichte Platz 5 der amerikanischen und Platz 8 der deutschen Charts. In Deutschland erschien der Soundtrack am 7. Oktober 2011. Das Musikmagazin CDstarts.de bewertet den Soundtrack mit fünf von insgesamt zehn möglichen Punkten. Die Kritikerin lobte vor allem die musikalische Leistung von Justice und ihren Co-Stars, die sich auf durchschnittlich gutem Niveau befinde. Einige der Lieder bewiesen dabei durchaus Radio- und vor allem Ohrwurmqualitäten, zur Charttauglichkeit fehle jedoch das gewisse Etwas. Die Kundenbewertungen des Soundtracks fallen im Allgemeinen positiv aus. DVD's Zu ''Victorious wurden folgende DVDs produziert: Videospiele In den Vereinigten Staaten wurde am 15. November 2011 für die Spielkonsole Xbox 360 von Microsoft und den Nintendo DS das erste Videospiel zur Serie veröffentlicht. Das Videospiel wird für die Xbox 360 unter dem Namen Time to Shine vermarktet, die Version für den Nintendo DS heißt Hollywood Arts Debut. Außer dem Namen unterscheiden sich die Spiele kaum voneinander und werden beide durch das Unternehmen D3 Publisher vermarktet. In Deutschland werden beide Videospiele voraussichtlich am 24. Februar 2012 veröffentlicht. Für die Veröffentlichung im deutschsprachigen Raum ist das Unternehmen NAMCO BANDAI Partners Germany GmbH verantwortlich. Vermarktung Im Jahr 2011 wurden bei der American International Toy Fair erstmals verschiedene Produkte der Fernsehserie, darunter Puppen, Rollenspiele und Unterhaltungsprodukte, vorgestellt. Am 14. Juni 2011 gab Nickelodeon die Markteinführung der Victorious-Produktlinie bekannt. In den Vereinigten Staaten und Kanada wurden während einem speziellen Zurück-zur-Schule-Zeitfenster, welches von Juli bis September 2011 dauerte, in den meisten Filialen des US-amerikanische Einzelhandelskonzern Wal-Mart verschiedene Produkte der Erfolgs-Fernsehserie verkauft. Der Einkaufskonzern bot über 250 verschiedene Victorious-Produkte, darunter Kleidung, Accessoires, Unterhaltungsprodukte, Schulbedarf, CDs und DVDs, der Serie an. Victorious ist die siebte Serie von Nickelodeon, für die Sakar lizenzierte Produkte herstellt. Mittlerweile wurden knapp 20 elektronische Merchandising-Produkte wie MP3-Player, Digitalkameras oder portable Karaoke-Systeme in Zusammenarbeit von Nickelodeon Consumer Products mit Sakar veröffentlicht. Die CDs und DVDs der Serie werden zudem durch das Social-Commerce-Versandhaus Amazon verkauft. Bei iTunes werden sämtliche veröffentlichte Lieder und Episoden als digitaler Download angeboten. Aktuelle Folgen sind zudem unter nick.de abrufbar. Rezeption Kritik Die Serie erhielt sehr unterschiedliche Bewertungen. Der Kritiker Brian Lowry vom Variety Magazine schrieb: „Victorious ist zusammengeschustert worden mit Blick auf den hohlköpfigen Markt.“ Mark A. Perigard von der Boston Herald verlieh seiner Rezension den Titel „Victorious ist ein großer Verlierer“ und schrieb „Der Großteil der Besetzung ist nicht überzeugend, wahrscheinlich weil sie nach einem Script spielen, welches von Fünft-Klässlern stammen könnte.“ Roger Catlin von der Hartford Courant beschreibt Victorious als „harmlos, aber wenig unterhaltsam“. David Hinkley der New York Daily News sagte, dass Victorious der Serie iCarly sehr ähnlich sei. Er hoffe, dass die Serie im Verlauf der Zeit einen eigenen Charakter entwickeln wird. Linda Stasi von der New York Post war gemischter Meinung. Sie stimmte zu, dass die Serie übertrieben geschrieben ist und zum Teil kitschig wirkt, sie glaubt aber, dass Victorious ein Tween-Hit wird. Jedoch empfanden alle Kritiker den Auftritt von Justice als positiv und prophezeiten, dass der Erfolg der Serie an ihr hängen werde. Die Daily News schrieb: „Justice kann besser singen als schauspielern und die Serie verläuft nicht so flüssig wie iCarly. Jedoch hat Justice das Talent, welches für den nächsten großen Star benötigt wird.“ Perigard beschrieb sie als „eine zweifellos attraktive junge Frau“, und Lowry bemerkte: „Justice ist talentiert genug, um selbst Zuschauer zu gewinnen.“ Kritiker im deutschsprachigen Raum bewerten die Serie ebenfalls sehr verschieden. Eine Autorin von cdstarts.de bemängelt an der Serie, dass die Handlung simpel und flach sei. Sie lobt allerdings die musikalischen Darbietungen der Serie, welche sich durchaus auf durchschnittlich gutem Niveau befindet, sowie den Soundtrack. Bei der Online-Videothek Maxdome wird Victorious positiv beschrieben: „Auch wenn die Story hier und da etwas kitschig wirkt, bietet sie genau die richtige Mischung aus Alltagsabenteuer und glamourösen Performances der Schüler". Einschaltquoten Die Preview, die nach den Nickelodeon Kids’ Choice Awards 2010 am 27. März 2010 ausgestrahlt wurde, wurde von 5,7 Millionen Menschen gesehen, was sie nach der Premiere von ICarly zu der erfolgreichsten Premiere für eine Nickelodeon-Realfilmserie macht. Die erste Folge wurde von 3,5 Millionen Zuschauern gesehen. Nach dem Special ICarly: iPsycho, das am 4. Juni 2010 ausgestrahlt wurde, erreichte Victorious die zweithöchste Einschaltquote mit 5,7 Millionen Zuschauern seit der Preview. Die erste Folge der zweiten Staffel, Beggin’ On Your Knees, die am 2. April 2011 in den USA ausgestrahlt wurde, ist mit 6,1 Millionen Zuschauern die meistgesehene Folge der Serie. Die Folgen der ersten Staffel verfolgten in den Vereinigten Staaten rund 3,9 Millionen Zuschauer. In der zweiten Staffel erhöhten sich die durchschnittlichen Einschaltquoten auf 4,3 Millionen Zuschauer pro Folge. Internationale Veröffentlichung Victorious wurde bereits in über 40 verschiedenen Ländern in Nord- und Südamerika, Europa, Ostasien und Australien ausgestrahlt. In den Vereinigten Staaten wird die Serie seit dem Frühjahr 2010 ausgestrahlt. Im Jahr 2010 wurde Victorious zudem in folgenden Ländern erstausgestrahlt: Vereinigtes Königreich, Irland, Kanada, Australien, Portugal, Spanien, Brasilien, Lateinamerika, Niederlande, Frankreich, Israel und in einigen osteuropäischen Staaten. Seit 2011 wird die Serie auch in den asiatischen Staaten Japan und Südkorea sowie in der Türkei, Griechenland und Kroatien ausgestrahlt. Die Serie wird in allen Ländern auf den jeweiligen regionalen Ablegern des US-amerikanischen Fernsehsenders Nickelodeon ausgestrahlt. In Kanada, Australien, Brasilien und Frankreich wird Victorious außerdem bei den Fernsehsendern YTV bzw. Network Ten, Rede Globo und TF1 gezeigt. Kategorie:Inhalt